My Good Luck Charm
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: Your on a journey to find a girl, and your suppose to get rid of her? but what happens when you fall in-love with her, and you have nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, and what happens when they finds out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

It was a Cold October Night, Troy Bolton was traveling from Alberqurque New Mexico, to Kentwood Lousiana. why you may ask? his on a quest to find a girl, someone had told him that he would get a 5,000,000 dollar award for killing her. and well, he needed the money, for many reasons, College, and a place to live. when he was walking on the dirty road, a car pulled up, "need a lift?" Troy looked at her, "umm It's kind of far.. could you handle it." The Brunette rolled her eyes, "come on. hop in." Troy sighed and got into the passenger side. "I'm Gabriella Montez.." That was her, this was the girl that was his target. "Troy..Troy Bolton." she smiled, "what brings you here? where you from? seems like you've been walking forever."

Troy sighed, shaking the chill out of his hair; it was long and hung over his eyes. Gabriella thought he looked like Logan Thibault from Nicholas Sparks' book The Lucky One. But, then again, that's her hopeless romantic side coming out. "Uh...I'm just walking to walk, why do you need to know?" Okay...rude. Gabriella rolled her eyes, "just asking..it's about 11 at night and your walking." Troy leaned back in the seat, "just drive, I'm heading to Louisana."

Gabriella looked at him, "ok." The rest of the car ride was silent, until Gabriella asked, "So where am I taking you too?" Troy shrugged, "Just take me to the nearest motel." Gabriella looked at him, "You don't want to do that." he looked at her, "why not?" she sighed, "Motels are dangerous places to stay at.." he looked at her chuckling a bit, "Darling, does it look like I need protection? I can take care of myself?" she bit her bottom lip, "you can come stay at my place? I need help with work if your needing a job." Troy looked at her, "what kind of job?" she smiled, "I have a Restraunt.. called Gabi's, it was my dad's place before he died and named it after me.. I need some help there."

Troy looked at her, he was debating it; his cerulean blue eyes critical in the way they moved over her body when he peeked at her from the corner of his eye, "No toilets." Gabriella bit her lip, "uh...kind of comes with that job that's available." he narrowed his eyes, "what's the job?" Gabriella sighed, "just general...you know, waiter and custodian at night." Troy groaned, he was supposed to kill this chick not work for her and be a lap dog. "Will you take it?" he looked at her, "Maybe...but no toilets." wow, so persistent. Gabriella nodded, "Maybe." she repeated his earlier phrase.

As they pulled up into her drive-way, she turned to him, "You wanna stay here.. until you can get a place of your own?" Troy sighed, "I'm not staying here forever, I hope you know that." she laughed, "Yeah I kind of figured." he raised an eyebrow, "you just seem like your here for some reason..looking for something.." Troy looked at her. she smiled, "I'll umm show you to your room.. follow me," he picked up his bag, following her inside. she layed her keys on the table. he followed her up the stairs into the bedroom. "This is is?" he looked at the empty guest room. "you don't get company alot, do you?" she sighed, "yeah.." he went over laying his stuff on the bed, "umm Thanks." he said. she smiled, "Don't mention it.. my rooms just across the hall.. is there anything you want for dinner?"

Troy shrugged, "yeah...food that doesn't taste like roadkill." Gabriella giggled, wrapping her arms around herself, "well hope you like stewbeef, it's my memaw's recipe." he nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets; maybe he could slip something in her drink with dinner...naw too simple. "Well I'm gonna get settled." Gabriella nodded, "okay I'll just go down stairs and ...yeah."

she turned to walk downstairs. for some odd reason, Troy started feeling a little uneasy about this. The girl was beautiful and sweet. why would anyone want to hurt her. but he had to have that money. he sighed, looking around the room sitting on the bed. he came downstairs to find Gabriella cooking dinner. he looked at her, "so umm when does this job..start?" she looked at him, "Umm you can start tomorrow or in a few days.. for right now, you should take it easy."

He nodded wordlessly, Gabriella hummed quietly to herself, mixing vegetables into a pot of beef that was in a pot of gravy. Troy wrinkled his nose, "and that is.." he was looking over his shoulder, she smiled, "it is my memaw's recipe for stew beef...emphasis on stew." Troy wrinkled his nose further, if it was something his parents taught him, it was honesty. "Well it looks like shit." Gabriella looked at him, "oh really?" "No fooling, it's brown and gunky...looks like shit." Gabriella raised an eyebrow, turning and flipping off the heat of the stove, "then you cook."

Troy smirked, "I will." she crossed her arms letting him go up to the stove, "what do you suggest you would like to eat?" she shrugged, "I don't know.. Crab Alfredo." Troy smirked, "Alright, wheres the stuff." she smirked back going to the cabniets, and ruffling through them and pulling out the sauce and the noodles and crab. "There." he smirked, grabbing it from her, "Thank you." he looked into her eyes as he held the sauce, with both their hands on it. he couldn't look away from her eyes, he could, but it would be hard.

"Okay," Gabriella said, "you can cook now...since my memaw's stew beef is apparently 'shitty'." Troy scoffed, "I'm surprised you've kept the restaurant open for as long as you have." Gabriella opened her mouth to say something but Troy turned and yanked the crab alfredo stuff out from under her hands, "I'll cook...that'll be my job at the diner." Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "I cook." Troy shook his head, "yeah...then the customers will be not coming unless we hold them hostage. I cook."

Gabriella glared at him, "Fine." she walked passed him, he watched her, "Where are you going?" she smiled looking at him, "I'm gonna go swing in the back yard." Before Troy could say anything, she had dissapeared into the back yard.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

At Dinner, Gabriella took a bite of the food Troy made. Gabriella smiled, "Wow Troy..didn't know you could cook so well.." Troy chuckled, "haha very funny." she smiled, "It's actually very good.. you need to give me the recipe before you leave.." Troy nodded, "yeah, I'll do that.." they sat their in silence for awhile till Gabriella spoke. "I"ll wash the dishes." she got up grabbing her dish and his.

Troy stayed seated, how could he...kill her? She was nice. Firery, hot headed, but nice. He groaned silently, was money really worth it? Was it? The sound of dishes clanking in the kitchen made Troy look up; he could see her shadow on the floor. He sighed, getting up from the table and walking over to her, "Hey...I'll help you." Gabriella looked at him, "oh the coldfish has a heart for helping?" he chuckled, "Ha. Ha."

Gabriella smiled softly, and Troy grabbed the dishes from her and they cleaned the dishes together. "So.. you live here by yourself?" he asked. Gabriella nodded, "yeah, It gets..lonely at times.. but I get used to it.. it's actually peaceful..living on my own.." Troy nodded, Gabriella looked at him, "So, Traveled from where to here?" Troy chuckled, "From Alberqurque New Mexico." Gabriella's eyes widened, "That far.. for what reason?" he shrugged, "I don't know..felt like a walk." she rolled her eyes, "Please Troy.. you have to be here for a reason to walk that far."

Oh he does, not that he'll tell her or anybody what that reason is. "I just felt like a walk." He repeated, then for good measure, he added, "I like to walk." Gabriella nodded and said, "Uh huh." disbelief in her tone, "Troy I have a sixth sense for guessing why people do things." He gulped, paying more attention to the dishes in front of him, Gabriella continued, "You need money. And it just happened to be fate that I picked you up..." she was half right. "I'm right?" curse Troy for voicing his thoughts. He grimaced, "half," He corrected, "I do need money, I just didn't expect anybody to pick me up."

Gabriella looked at him, and leaning towards the counter, "why do you need money for?" she jumped herself up on the counter, opening the fridge beside her reaching for two canes of pepsi, giving him one. he opened it, and took a sip, "For college..I need money so I can go to college.. and for my own home." she took a sip of her pepsi. "oh.. that's..understandable I guess." Troy looked at her, "You don't seem so sure." she shrugged, "I don't know.. you just seem..different...there seems more to the story..I just can't.. figure it out."

Troy took another sip, Gabriella bit her bottom lip, "what's the real reason your here Troy." she whispered. he looked at her, looking away, "I told you before.." he looked down at the dishes, "I like to walk." Gabriella sighed, but nodded, she didn't want to push him to tell her. "Alright.. well um..I'm going to umm get in the shower.."

Troy stifled a laugh, "Shower huh? Mind if I watch?" Gabriella snorted, "yeah...when fire spurts from my ass." his eyebrows rose, "that's something I'd like to see-" "come within 100 feet of my bathroom while I'm in there and I will sneak into your room at night and cut off your favourite appendage." Troy smirked, "the first part sounds nice." she rolled her eyes, "Grow up." he laughed, "I will...as soon as your ass starts sagging." "that won't happen till I'm 65." "Well I have till then to grow up then."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I'll see you later." she walked upstairs and dissapeared through the bathroom. Troy watched her go upstairs. what was wrong with him? his suppose to kill her, and be done with her.. his starting to like her, and have feelings for her. he didn't like this.. he made a deal. he needed to find out about her past, find out why this guy is after her. he'll find out soon.. one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

The warm water heat her skin rhythmically, undoing the knots of stress that were in her back. She sighed in relaxation. Her mind drifting to the man downstairs, he was...secretive. Hiding something that he didn't want anyone to know, well-she smirked as she reached for the shampoo-she'd find out what it was. Even if she had to seduce the answer from him.

When Gabriella wrapped the towel around her body. she stepped out feeling the cold breeze hit her in the hallway, she walked towards her bedroom but was stopped when she bumped into something and hit the floor. "oww." she groaned, she looked up and Troy was looking at her amazed. "G-Gabriella?" she looked up at him, then at herself, she was still wearing a towel, "Oh umm sorry..I'm used to.. um no one being here.." she blushed deeply.

Troy smirked, "Well, get used to me being here for awhile." Gabriella nodded, moving to stand on her feet; Troy grabbed her elbow to help her up. "Thanks," she said, "uh...I'll just go in my room so...yeah." Troy cleared his throat, stuffing his hands in his pockets but otherwise didn't budge. Gabriella cleared her throat, "I kind of need you to move." Troy looked at her, his eyes looking her up and down. She felt herself shrink to two feet tall. "Please move-oof." his lips crashed on hers; if only for a second, then he pulled away. She looked at him stunned.

Gabriella's arms wrapped around Troy's neck. she melted into the kiss, she couldn't let go, she wouldn't let go. she just led themselves to the bedroom. Gabriella's legs jumped up wrapping around Troy's waist. she moaned into the kiss, "Troy.." he cupped her cheek, taking his hand and slipping off the towel, she was completley in her birthday suite, Troy got ontop of her, slipping off his shirt, not breaking the kiss. Gabriella roamed her arms around his shoulders, kissing him passionately, Gabriella looked into his eyes, "Troy..should...should we be doing this? we just..we just met.." she breathed out.

Troy kissed her lips hard, and smirked between them, "Ever heard of friends with benefits?" Gabriella gasped pulling away and pushing him off of her. "I"m not some whore Troy..I'm sorry..I.." she had tears running down her cheeks, looking away, "I..I'm not a whore..and I don't wanna be.."

Troy sighed, "Hey...Brie-" she turned toward him with a looks could kill glare, "just..go to your room, and you can start work tomorrow." she walked to her closet-small, crowded, cramped, but it held her clothes and some boxes that had her pajama's in it. Troy sighed again, he shouldn't have kissed her but...she was wet and dripping and...she looked good in a towel. If it wouldn't be counted as rude, he'd say that she should wear it for a towel all the time. "Fine, I'll just..uhm night." she crossed her arms over her chest and didn't look at him as he left her room, "Friends with benefits..." she muttered, slipping on sweats and a tanktop that showed a good amount of cleavage. "the most ridiculus I've ever heard! I'm not a whore! I'm not my mother!"

The walls were thin, and the fact that Troy's room was right next to hers. Yeah, he heard her whole tirade. "What does he want you dead for?" Troy muttered, staring at the ceiling of his room. He ...was beginning to feel something, something he wasn't quite sure what it was. "What do you want her for?" he muttered, his head hitting the pillow and his mind drifting to a dreamless sleep.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

The Next Morning, Gabriella was up fixing pancakes. Troy walked downstairs, she looked at him, "Umm I'm making pancakes." she looked back at her pancakes she was flipping. he sighed, "Brie..I'm-" she stopped him, "Brie?" he shrugged, "It's a nickname." she smiled, "Love it." he smiled back, "I'm really sorry about last night-" she shook her head, "No, Don't be.. I'm sorry." he smiled, "No, I should of had self control-" she smiled, "Look, we both made a mistake, let's just forget about it.. what fruit do you eat with your pancakes?" he smiled, "Banana's." she was getting two banana's already, she smiled, "Really? me too." she giggled.

Troy smiled, "great minds think alike." she giggled grabbing the banana's and putting them all over their pancakes and drowning them with syrup. After Breakfest, Gabriella drove Troy to The Restruant called 'Gabi's' Of course, and she grabbed his hand walking inside. The place didn't open for another hour, so Troy would have to learn the best. Gabriella looked at him, "So umm do you wanna start off cooking or waitering, or cleaning?"

Troy made a face, "Mmm let me think? Cooking." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "you can't be picky." He scoffed, "yeah well I'm a picky guy-" "beggers can't be choosers." he rolled his eyes, "where's the kitchen?" Gabriella fought the urge to laugh, as she led him to the kitchen, it was a small space but it was equiped with all the things that one needed to cook meals. "I guess I'll be a waitress today." Gabriella said, "oh who cares, I always am." Troy smiled at her, She blushed a little bit smiling back, "Umm can you fix anything?" Troy nodded, "Don't worry about it.." she bit her bottom lip, "Ok, we open in an hour."

After a few hours, The whole place was packed because Troy did an amazing job at cooking, and after a few hours of working, It was closing time and Troy and Gabriella were the only ones there. "wow, we did good." she smiled at him cleaning the tables. He smiled, "I guess I did an excellent job." she giggled, "yeah, you did.. " she bit her lip looking at him, "Thank you." he smiled, "no problem." she bit her lip.

He sighed, "Can I uh ask you something?" she nodded, "sure." They took a seat in a booth. "Last night, after I left, I heard what you said.. about your mother.." Gabriella looked away, "I'm sorry you heard that." he sighed, "Do you uh wanna talk about it." she took a deep breath, "After my dad passed away, my mom she was misrable, she wanted love from everybody.. she started sleeping around with different man every single night.." Gabriella had tears forming in her eyes already, Troy rubbed her shoulder. she continued, "After awhile, she had umm died of an STD.. I was on my own for awhile with my aunt, in florida, then I moved here and started a new better life, forgetting about anything that ever happened...but for some odd reason, I can't help but think that something or someone is out to get me, and I don't know why, and it's..it's scaring me.."

Gabriella ran her hands through his hair, her legs wrapped around his waist; Troy layed her on the surface on the table, and as soon as she had slipped his shirt off, Troy's cell phone rang. Gabriella pulled away, Troy kept kissing her neck, "you going...to...oh m-...Troy your phone." He moaned, pulling away and leaning his forehead against hers as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Hello..." suddenly his whole demeanor changed, "uh...w-well.." he backed away from her and turned his back to her, talking in harsh whispers. Gabriella barely heard. She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling a cold draft wrap around her where Troy's arms were. Troy's voice whispered harshly into the phone, "I know..look just give more time-NO! I can do this!"

Troy sighed shutting the phone and laying it against his forhead. Gabriella bit her bottom lip, "Is..um everything ok?" Troy looked at her, "Everything is 100% ok." she looked at him, "No It's not." he sighed, "Brie, it's..it's something personal..and..yeah." she sighed nodding, "If it's something personal, then I respect that..but if you wanna talk about it, you can always come to me.." Troy nodded, "I'll remember that." she held her hands firmly on his shoulders. Gabriella leaned up towards his lips, and kissed them softly, gently, but passionately. Troy wrapped his arms around her, dropping his phone on the ground, and laying back on the surface of the table.

Her hands went through his hair, as his lips nipped at her neck. "Troy..." she muttered, his hands going to the rim of her pants, "Troy...st- we shouldn't be...Troy..." he kissed down to the opening of her deep V neck blouse. Gabriella was torn between pushing him away, and letting her guard down completely, then again, she wasn't her mother-that voice always won any argument. "Troy stop!" she pushed him away, "I...I can't, I'm sorry..."

Troy looked at her, "Brie..what's wrong?" she bit her bottom lip shaking her head, tears forming in her eyes. he brought his hand to cup her cheek but she pulled away. "I..I can't.." Troy nodded, "I completely understand Brie.." she looked at him, "You do?" he nodded, "We just met..It's too soon.." she nodded, "It's too soon.." Troy smiled at her, and she bit her lip, "and plus, we haven't even gone on a date yet.. I think once we have a date, we can go onto the next level, cause I wanna..I wanna take things.. slow..."

Troy nodded, "I compelety understand Brie... that's why I'm going to respect that, and you and your decisions and choices." Gabriella nodded, he had her cheek cupped in his hand. she gulped a little bit, "Troy.." he smiled, "Yeah Brie?" he whispered. she knew he wouldn't ever hurt her, cause his a sweet guy, and she can feel that he cares about her, but she needs to know. "Will you.. would you ever hurt me?"

It had to be that question, Troy gulped; slight hesitation before answering that Gabriella noticed but didn't question at first. "I-I promise...de-definitely." why was he hesitant? Gabriella bit her lip, "I've been hurt before...by a lot of people, I don't want to be hurt again." Troy cupped her cheek, leaning his forehead against hers, "I'd never hurt you...at least not the way that you've been hurt before." was that supposed to be comforting? Troy chuckled, "I'm not good at comforting..." Gabriella cursed herself, she had blurted out her thoughts. Again.

Gabriella sighed leaning her forhead against his, "what do you mean?" Troy sighed grabbing her hands and kissing them, "I..I don't know what I mean..I would never hurt you.. in anyway that you have been before.." Gabriella nodded, not compeletey understanding it, but nodded anyways. "Yeah.." he sighed, "Umm shouldn't we get back?" she nodded, biting her bottom lip, "yeah." he grabbed her hand, helping her off the surface of the table, and going to the car, The thought of what just happened, swimming through Gabriella's brain, and never leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

When Gabriella came downstairs, She had on her pajama's, her hair was down to her shoulders, with a little small house sweater on. she went over to the coffee machine, and poured herself a glass of coffee. she didn't get any sleep last night, she kept thinking about what Troy had said back at the Restruant yesterday. he was hiding something, and it drove her crazy. she had fallen asleep at the kitchen table, her head on the table, with her hand on the handle of the cup.

_(The Dream) _

_Her feet hit the ground with furious frenzy, her chest ached with each pound of her heart as it beat at her rib cage. She felt like she was running through her fire, voices were screaming at her; unrecognizable voices, "Turn left!" "Face what's chasing you!" "You can't run!" her head felt like a boulder was beating down on it repeatedly. Tears burnt her eyes as she ran faster and faster. No place to run. "HELP!" she would call, nothing heppened. Nobody answered her. _

_At the end, she saw someone, it was like a bridge that was old and wickery. The person stood on the other end with their hand outstretched. "Brie..." Gabriella felt her relief lift her up and her feet move faster, but when she got to Troy; his face was twisted with malice and his hands were full of metal that shot fire. "Troy?" he sneered, "I told you I need money..." he aimed at her, his eyes turning gentle, "goodbye." _

_(End Of Dream)_

__She jumped awake, her hands shaking so bad that the cup of coffee spilled onto the floor with a clash. Troy looked up from the bowl of cereal he was devouring, "Hey...you were sleeping and I didn't want to-why are you looking at me like that?" Gabriella's eyes were wide and her lips were trembling, "Brie you ok-" she shook her head, "yeah I'm fine..." Liar. "Totally fine." Pants on fire. Troy narrowed her eyes, "you sure?" she nodded, the dream not leaving her mind; it embraced her mind and devoured her senses, it was all she thought about. "Uhm...I have to get to work." Troy nodded, "yeah we should get-" she interrupted him, "I think you should stay here."

Troy looked at her, "Brie what's going-" she shook her head, "please..don't call me Brie anymore..It's Gabriella.." Troy just stood there in confusion, "Brie-I mean, Gabriella..what did I do?" she sighed, "Nothing, I just..I have alot on my mind to think about..I need to be alone right now." Troy looked at her, "At least let me drive you." she shook her head, "I'm fine.. I'll walk." "Gabriella it's dangerous walking by yourself." she nodded, "I'll be fine..I just..I need to think about things." and with that she left out the door. Troy looked at the door confused after she left. what was going on with her? did he do something? maybe It was what he said last night.. he sighed taking his bowl of cereal and dumping it in the sink, He'll talk to her later tonight.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella was wiping off the tables, she kept thinking about that dream.. was it a sign? she wasen't going to lie, she was scared, she was scared shitless for her life. she barely knew Troy that well, but he was a sweet guy, but that dream...It was so weird, and so real, was he out to get her? was there a plan she didn't know about. she didn't know what to do, she just knew she had to be careful.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

When Gabriella walked in, she shut the door behind her, and Troy was sitting at the table, he stood up, "Hey, uh I made you dinner." she shook her head, "umm thanks, but that's ok..I'm not that hungry." she sighed, "You haven't ate all day." she nodded, "I ate at the Restruant..." she lied. Troy sighed, "we uh..we need to talk.. I wanna know what's bothering you.." he tried to take her hand but she pulled it away, he looked at her, "Gabriella, what's wrong? your acting like I"m going to hurt-" he saw the look in her eyes, he saw fear.

"Gabriella, what's going on?" she sighed, backing up against the wall with tears in her eyes, "I had a dream..more of a nightmare..I was running, someone was after me, and I..I saw you, I ran towards you, I thought I was safe, then it turns out I was wrong, He looked at her confused, she took a deep breath, "You said you needed money, and you aimed the gun at me..It was such a weird dream but it was so real..I..I don't know what's gonig on.. I'm really really scared right now, cause I don't know if your going to hurt me or not.. " she had tears rolling down her eyes, "I'm really scared Troy." she wrapped her arms around herself, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

Troy sighed, grabbing her wrists in his hands; she pulled away slightly, but he pulled back gently-she was against his chest in a warm embrace. Gabriella sniffled, "I'm...I'm really scared." he rubbed her back soothingly, "hey, it's fine"-he pulled back to stare into her big brown eyes-"I'm not gonna...hurt you, it was just a dream." she sighed, "you hesitate everytime you say that." she whispered, Troy looked at her, "I told you...I'm not good at comforting." He was hiding something. Gabriella felt her shoulders sag forward, "I..I just want to go to bed-" Troy crashed his lips against hers, pushing her against the wall. Gabriella tried to pull away at first, but his lips were warm and soft...and at the same time, hard and demanding.

"Troy.." she whispered, he didn't say anything besides deepening the kiss. She felt herself melt into him, his hands working their way to the hem of her shirt, and then carefully slipping his hands under it; tickling her flat belly. She couldn't help but giggle, Troy chuckled, "Ticklish aren't we?"

He sat her onto the counter, kissing her lips passionately, the sleeve on her shoulder slipping off as he place gentle kisses there. Gabriella moaned, "Troy.." he smiled slipping off her shirt. she wrapped her legs around his waist. unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it on the floor. "Troy.." she moaned. Soon clothes were off on the floor, and just randomly, Troy was ontop of her on the bed, kissing each other passionately. Troy smiled down at her, kissing her lips gently, and he thrust inside her, she began moaning out loud. "ahhh Troy..ohhh please.." she moaned out loud, scratching his back with her nails. she bit her bottom lip, leaning her head back in pleasure as his lips made in contact with the bottom of her stomach, traveling upwards, she ran her hands through his hair.. "mm Troy."

He moved his firery kisses to her neck, she rolled her head to give him more room. Then he kissed down to the spot between her breasts, her legs wrapped around his hips as he thrust into her once more; hitting that Gspot. "Oh!" she yelled, raking her nails across his back, tears clouding her vision. Troy bit her neck, sucking and nibbling, marking her.

Gabriella moaned as he did that, and she bit her bottom lip as he teethed on her skin. Troy looked into her eyes, he gulped, bring his hand to cup her cheek, "Your Beautiful." he eskimo kissed her, then kissed her lips passionately. after they were done, his head was laying on her chest between her breasts, and she ran her fingers through his hair. Troy was kissing her stomach and Gabriella pulled the tuffs of his hair as he did so. his eyes looked up at her, and smiled and came up to her lips and kissed her. "I love you." he whispered. Gabriella looked at him, "W-what?" he smiled, "I love you Brie." she pulled away, "You..You can't...how?"

Troy looked at her, Biting his bottom lip, "I..I don't know, I've been thinking about you non-stop..I can't..I can't get you out of my head, even if I try, the more I try, the more your there.. I..I've fallen inlove with you." Gabriella had tears in her eyes by his words, she cupped his cheeks with her hands, kissing his lips, "I love you too Troy...You have my heart.." then she whispered, "Just don't break it..I couldn't take the pain.."

Troy smiled small, pecking her lips gently, "I wouldn't dream of breaking any part of you.."_ It's just something I have to do for money. _He said that last part in his head, but there must have been something in his eyes that Gabriella frowned at and kissed the worry line between his brows away, "we should sleep now." she whispered, Troy nodded against her forehead, "yeah..." another eskimo kiss, "I'll be here in the morning." Troy moved next to her, wrapping them both in a blanket, Gabriella's eyes closed when her head hit the pillow next to Troy's. Then, the same dream danced beneath her eyelids.

_(The Dream) _

_Her feet hit the ground with furious frenzy, her chest ached with each pound of her heart as it beat at her rib cage. She felt like she was running through her fire, voices were screaming at her; unrecognizable voices, "Turn left!" "Face what's chasing you!" "You can't run!" her head felt like a boulder was beating down on it repeatedly. Tears burnt her eyes as she ran faster and faster. No place to run. "HELP!" she would call, nothing heppened. Nobody answered her. At the end, she saw someone, it was like a bridge that was old and wickery. The person stood on the other end with their hand outstretched. "Brie..." Gabriella felt her relief lift her up and her feet move faster, but when she got to Troy; his face was twisted with malice and his hands were full of metal that shot fire._

_"Troy?" he sneered, "I told you I need money..." he aimed at her, his eyes turning gentle, "goodbye." Gabriella blinked, willing herself to wake up, but..."Troy..please." he smiled grimly, "I have to do this..." his eyes were dark, and...his voice sounded like there was resistance. Gabriella gulped, her eyes staring at the tip of the gun aimed at her chest, "Troy...please...just-" the gun cocked, Gabriella felt her heart pick up the pace, and before the bullet hit her chest..._

_(End Of Dream) _

She jolted awake again, Troy was heavily asleep. Her eyes drifted to the clock on the side table, it read 3:30am. She groaned, but her heart was so quickly pacing she knew she'd never be able to get back to sleep. That dream...it was, so real. And Troy? What did it have to do with him?

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

The Next Morning, Gabriella just got out of the shower. she slipped on her light blue sweatpants, black tantop, and her hair up in a messy bun. It was the weekend so there was no work today. Gabriella made her way down the stairs and poured some cereal, she sighed looking into the bowl and thinking about last night. Amazing was the word for the whole thing, but.. she..she was just so confused. Troy walked downstairs and he wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Hey, I woke up and you were gone." she sighed, "I was taking a shower, and got breakfest." Troy kissed her shoulders gently, "last night was incredible with you." he whispered. Gabriella sighed, and turned to him looking him in the eyes, "Troy I need you to be honest with me.. the dream I had.. is it a sign?"

He looked at her, "Well...uh, I guess it depends on the dream." Gabriella bit her lip, "it was the same from yesterday; only I wasn't running, it like...picked up from where I woke up and...you aimed a gun at me, and when you fired it-what's it mean Troy?" She was scared. Really scared, her eyes were wide and they had unshed tears behind their glassiness. He sighed, "I-I don't really know..." "Troy you're lying! You say you don't know, but you hesitate!" He gulped, he didn't want to have this conversation. He turned to get a bowl of cereal, Gabriella crossed her arms, "ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"

Troy gripped the box of lucky charms tight in his grip, not turning around. "I just want to eat-" "ANSWER ME! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" a long silence. A very long draining silence, and when Troy didn't answer, Gabriella sighed; walking quickly out of the kitchen and out the back door to her tree house-it was on the property when she bought the house, she didn't get rid of it. It was her place.

Troy sighed, he couldn't tell her.. he..he loved her. it would kill him. he admitted it.. he loved her, he loved her more than anything. he didn't care anymore, he was gonna let everything go. he didn't want the money anymore, he wanted her. he was gonna have to call Pete and tell him the deal is off. he wasen't going to hurt her. no, he lost alot of things that he didn't want to lose, and he wasen't gonna let her slip through his fingers, or hurt her. she deserved better then this, way better.

Gabriella sat up in the tree house, she wasen't going back down there until she had calm down, but when she finally did go back inside, she wasen't talking to him, nope. she was upset, she won't be talking to him the whole 2 day weekend. he was hiding something..something that needs to be a secret. she would find out eventually, question is, would she like it?

Troy sighed sitting on the stool in the kitchen, taking the phone off the wall and dialing Pete. "Boy, this better be good calling me at 6 in the morning..did you get the job done yet?" Troy sighed, biting his bottom lip, "No..I uh..I can't do it.." Pete was silent then spoke, "what in the hell do you mean you can't do it! you just take the damn gun and shoot the fuck out of her!"

Troy pinched thr bridge of his nose, "I'm not going to do it I'm sorry..." Gabriella had walked in, hearing Troy was on the phone; she stopped just on the otherside of the corner. Pete was fuming on his line of the phone, "DO IT! SHE NEEDS TO BE CLEANED OFF THIS GOD FORSAKEN PLANET!" Now Troy was getting pissed off, and worse, Gabriella heard what Pete had said; her eyes teared up and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"I can't do it! I won't do it!" Troy yelled in to the phone, Gabriella felt her chest constrict. Pete's voice was yelling-she could hear it on the other end. Biting her lip, Gabriella went another direction to a closet where she had found a shotgun when she bought the place; for some reason a gut feeling told her not to get rid of it. Gut feelings are always right.

Pete growled, "why can't you do it!" Troy sighed, "I..I fell inlove with her..I love her so fucking much, and I can't lose her.." Pete laughed, "Fine, if you won't do it...I'll finish the deal off..I'll do it my way." and with that Pete hung up. Troy sighed, he was going to whatever it takes to make her safe. Troy walked through the house, and then Gabriella came towards him with a gun.

"Brie! what are you doing!" she kept the gun firmly infront of her, her fingers held on the trigger, "Just answer me one question Troy... who the hell are you!" Troy looked at her, "Brie, what are you talking about!" she yelled, "JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" Troy held his hands up in defense, he gulped, "Gabriella...don't..don't do this please..I love you." she had tears rolling down her cheeks, "Oh You love me?" Troy nodded, "So damn much Brie..." she rolled her eyes, and scoffed, "love me? you tried to kill me Troy! I heard your phone conversation! is that what you were here for! why you walked all the way here from New Mexico..was that your plan all along!" she held the gun firmly, she wasen't letting go.

Troy held his hands right where they were, "Brie-" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" tears clouded her vision, Troy nodded, he had to what she said; or he was made swiss cheese. "Gabriella, look...it started out the way, all right...but...not anymore." Gabriella squeezed the gun tighter; so tight her knuckles turned white, Troy out stretched his hand, "Come on, hand me the gun...you don't-you don't want to-" her eyes blazed, "don't you dare tell me what I don't want to do! You're the one that lied to my face!" "Bri-" "DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT!" crack! her fingers slipped on the trigger, the bullet hitting Troy in the leg-thigh, just missing his manhood by a hair. Gabriella dropped the gun the same time Troy went down swearing.

Sure, it didn't right hit his cods, but it was damn close; he still swore enough to make a sailor blush. Gabriella stood in shock, her hands shook. She had never fired a gun before then, she didn't know what she was doing-her fingers slipped!

Troy rolled over in pain, Gabriella came over to him, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to-" he shook his head, "No, it's ok.. you have..every right.." she looked at him, crossing her arms and helping him up, "why did you lie to me?" Troy held his leg in pain, "Because...I couldn't...I..I fell inlove with you Gabriella..Honest..I'm not lying about that.." she sighed looking at the floor, "I can't believe that Troy." Troy looked at her, "You have to believe me, you have to trust me..I'll never lie to you ever again for as long as I live..I love you." by now he was standing up and cupping her cheek with one hand. Gabriella looked away, "I..I don't know Troy.." he kissed her lips gently, "Gabriella, I love you... Will you be with me?" she sighed biting her bottom lip, "what about the money?"

Troy groaned, "I...can I answer that later?" Gabriella looked at him, "why not-" "Brie, you narrowly missed shooting me in my balls, okay...and right now...I really want to swear." Gabriella wanted to laugh, and it would've been funny-if the situation weren't so dire. She looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry...it's just when I say I've been hurt that includes being lied to." Troy lifted her face to stare into her eyes, "I love you...that wasn't a lie, I'm sorry...all right, that I lied before...but me telling you how I feel, I was telling honest words."

Gabriella stood there with her arms crossed, "Your not lying?" Troy shook his head, "Not at all." Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his lips, leaning her forhead against his. "How..How am I suppose to Trust you?" he sighed rubbing her back, "I know..I'm gonna have to work at gaining your trust back, but I'll do whatever it takes to do that..I want you to be able to trust me." Gabriella sighed, "I wanna trust you too.." Troy smiled kissing her lips, she pulled away, "Can I ask you something?" Troy nodded, "Anything." she sighed, "Why is he coming after me? I didn't do anything."

Troy sighed, "Brie..I have no idea, he just told me what he told me." Gabriella sighed, she was now against the wall, with Troy against her. "how much money was he paying you?" she asked. "Brie-" "No Troy, how much?" he sighed, "500,000,000 dollars." Gabriella's eyes went wide, "5-..500,000,000 dollars?" Troy nodded, Gabriella shook her head, "and your..giving that up?"

He nodded, "Yeah...you can't-you can't put a price on what we got." Gabriella bit her lip, her hands going around his neck; "Troy...what exactly do we..do we have?" he looked at her, "I thought...I thought you knew." her voice was a tiny whisper when she spoke up, "I thought I did." Troy ignored the urge to curse worse than a sailor as he took his hands away from the gun wound, wrapping his hands around her hips gently, pulling her to him; his lips gently crashing against hers.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up onto the counter, kissing her hungerily, but passionately. Gabriella pulled away and whispered, "I love you Troy." he smiled, "I love you too." They continued kissing, and they made love right there on the kitchen floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Pete was on the airplane on his way to Lousiana, he wasen't gonna walk all the way there like Troy did that was for sure, he was gonna get there quick and get the job done. Gabriella Montez will pay for what her mother did to him. and now she has to suffer for her mom's dirty work.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Troy and Gabriella layed on the kitchen floor, wrapped in the articles of clothing since neither one of them wanted to move to get a blanket. Troy stroked the top of her hair with his fingers gently, and kissed her forhead as she layed her head against his chest, using his arm as a pillow. Gabriella took his fingers, bringing them to her lips and she kissed them, and wrapped her mouth around them sucking on them. Troy smiled down at her, and kissed her lips, "You ok?" she looked at him, "never better." Troy smiled back, Gabriella looked around the kitchen, "This is..kind of getting uncomofortable."

Troy chuckled, "Well my princess," he crooned, moving hair out of her eyes, "would you like the couch or the bedr-" she interrupted him, "bathroom...a hot shower sounds lovely." she looked at him suggestively, "unless your too scared to shower with a girl." Troy smirked, "you're gonna eat those words." Gabriella giggled, wrapping Troy's shirt around her chest as she stood up and ran up the stairs to her bathroom, Troy following her in all his naked glory. And glorious it was.

After a long shower together, and getting dressed. Troy and Gabriella layed in the bedroom, Gabriella layed in Troy's arms as they watched A Movie together. After a little while, Gabriella had fallen asleep, and Troy smiled kissing her forhead, "Sweet Dreams Brie.." he wrapped the blanket around her and they both let darkness overcome them.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

**** The Next Morning, Gabriella was in the kitchen with a big smile on her face making some breakfeast. She was so happy. she was inlove, and she loved him so much. she didn't wanna lose him. even though he was a complete stranger, who came and well, was planning on killing her, she fell inlove with him. even though he said he was going to and wasen't anymore, she was still suspicious and will have to learn to trust him again. Troy came downstairs and smiled wrapping his arms around her waist, "Hey Beautiful..I woke up, and you were gone." Gabriella giggled, "Sorry, I wanted to make breakfeast, you hungry any?" she looked at him.

Troy kissed her cheek, slowly moving his lips to her neck-where her shoulder met up with it-and started nibbling on the skin there. Troy chuckled, "I have my breakfast right here...but whatever your making smells great." Gabriella giggled, turning around in his arms, "bacon and eggs." Troy smirked, "how do you know that I'm a carnivore?" she giggled, her hands resting on his shoulders, "I'm one...a good little carnivore." Troy smirked at the innuendo she was implying, "well I am hungry."

Gabriella giggled turning around, letting her hand turn off the stove, and wrapping her arms around his neck and letting him pick her up and lift her on the counter. "mmmm your so beautiful." he murmured, as he stripped off her sleeve off her shoulder, landing his lips on her sweet spot. "Mmm Troy...you know all the right spots." she moaned. Troy chuckled, laying her across the counter, even though it was uncomfortable, Gabriella didn't care, she wanted him. Gabriella put her hand to his face, "Troy..I love you."

He kissed her deeply, his fingers splaying at her sides and his thumbs tracing circles under her shirt-well, his shirt, she had picked up the first shirt she founds; which explained why Troy was shirtless. "Troy..." she ran her fingers through his hair, and just when Troy was lifting her shirt (his shirt) there was a steady knock on the door. Gabriella sighed, "I have to get the door...Troy," she giggled, "the door." he moaned, but otherwise did not move, "hey...you're mine...I want you my Brie."

There was another knock on the door, and Gabriella giggled, "Troy, there is someone at the door." Troy chuckled nodding pecking her lips, "Ok, Fine...but you owe me." she smiled, "I promise." she quickly slipped on Troy's T-Shirt, "You Know I feel so comfortable in your clothes." Troy smiled wrapping an arm around her waist. "You can have them." he smiled kissing her cheek. she went over to the door and there was no one there, but something at the bottom of her feet caught her eyes. her eyes widened, "T-Troy.." Troy heard her cry, he ran towards her, "what's wrong baby?" she pointed at the object on the ground that was ticking, "someone left a bomb!"

Troy pulled Gabriella behind him, "Stand back Brie.." she looked at him, "what are you going to do?" she asked he looked at her, "Just stand back." she nodded standing back. Troy took a deep breath, and back towards the stairs, "1...2...3" and at the count of three, he dashed off sending his foot with the bomb, sending it out far away towards the river. Gabriella wrapped her arms around him, "Troy...who..who would send a bomb?"

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders; rubbing her back in soothing circles. He had a good idea of who would send it, thing is what did Pete want to kill Gabriella for? Troy whispered reassurances in her ear, "Hey..it's fine, your safe with me." Gabriella huddled herself against Troy's chest, "I...what did I do?" her eyes were moist and wet with tears. Troy kissed the top of her head, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing, I'll protect you...I'd die for you."

Gabriella looked up at him, "Troy..don't talk like that-" "I mean it Gabriella...I love you..I won't let anything happen to you..nothing..do you understand me?" she nodded and he crashed his lips onto hers, in a passionate fiery. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her. she pulled away looking into his eys, "I love you Troy." he smiled, "I Love you too." she smiled softly and she kissed him again.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Pete was sitting in the car across the street slamming his fist against the steering wheel. his plan didn't work. Bolton ruined it. he was gonna have to do it the hard way.. he was gonna have to murder her when Bolton was around. It was getting dark and he slammed his car door shut. he walked onto the porch quietly looking inside. Gabriella was sitting on the couch, and Troy walked in, he could hear their conversation. "Hey, I'm gonna take a shower.. if you need me, walk inside." she nodded, "I'll be fine." he smiled kissing her forhead. this made Pete's stomach twist in knots. As Troy walked into the shower, Pete opened the front door.

Gabriella heard the door close, and she looked towards the Kitchen. "Troy..is that you?" Silence filled the house. Gabriella gulped, and stood up from the couch walking towards the kitchen slowly. "Troy..is that you?" still silence. She sighed and spoke again, "Troy, this isn't funny-" she was pulled into the corner, she began screaming but Pete covered her mouth. her eyes went wide, she tried to escape him. she fell onto the floor, trying to get up and run but he grabbed her by the ankle. "Your coming with me princess." her eyes went wide, "Troy!" she screamed.

The screams echoed, mangling with the relaxing feel of the hot shower. Troy felt his insides clench into a tight knot, he opened the shower curtain, "Brie!" He called, no response. He went back to the shower only to turn off the water and step out to slip on boxers and a white tank top; he called again, "BRIE!" nothing. He walked down stairs, "Gab-" "Troy! Please...stay back." he turned to see Gabriella, with a gun pointed under her chin, and behind her (holding the gun) was Pete. Troy felt fire run through his veins, "You wouldn't do the job Bolton...I have to. And it'll be a big mess when I'm done." Troy took a step forward, Pete snarled, "another step Bolton and this pretty face won't be so pretty anymore."

Gabriella whimpered, "Troy...please do as he says-" "I'm going to protect you Brie." Pete feigned an awed expression, "how sweet, nicknames..." he looked at Gabriella, "what's your nickname for him? Pookie?" Gabriella's face was so twisted by tears that Troy wanted to see her smile again. Troy looked at the barrel of the gun aimed at Gabriella's chin, "I have a better offer for you Pete." He held his hands up in surrender, Pete glared at him, "better than killing this brat...?" the blue-eyed sex fiend wanted to punch Pete's face in at that moment, but he swallowed it. "Me."

Gabriella's eyes widened, "Troy no-" Pete pulled her hair, "what're you saying?" Troy swallowed, "Me...for her, you're not allowing Gabriella to defend herself...I can. At least make it a fair fight." Pete thought for a minute, then his dark eyes grew darker, "I like it...but I'mma fix something with that plan"-he aimed the gun at Troy's stomach and pulled the trigger. Troy went down to the floor with a bloody stomach, his eyes were watering. Gabriella squealed, "TROY!"

Troy layed there, his eyes winching in pain, and the pain shooting up through his stomach. Gabriella cried, "Troy!" she screamed trying to get over to him but Pete pulled her back, "Not so fast princess..its your turn." her eyes went wide, Troy looked up painfully. "you said you wouldn't-" Pete chuckled, "I didn't say nothing.. I'm gonna take this beautiful princess upstairs and bang her up, she looks so good in bed.." then he leaned in and whisper in her ear, "Maybe as good as her mother." Gabriella's eyes widened, "My-My Mother?" Pete chuckled, "Oh Darling, didn't you know? Your beautiful mother was a beautiful slut.. you look just like her." Gabriella gulped, "why are you doing this.." Pete chuckled, "Cause Sluts like your mother deserve to die.." Gabriella shook her head, "But I'm not my mother." Pete smirked, "I know..but your related to her...and could end up like her." Gabriella shook her head, "No..please." he grabbed her wrist dragging her upstairs, "No! Troy!" she screamed, Pete looked at Troy on the ground, "Hey, tell me, is she any good at sex..if she's like her mother, she's amazing... or better yet, how about we do it near your beloved Troy... so he can hear you scream."

Troy glared at him, a knot forming in his stomach, "I swear to god, you touch her, I'll fucking kill you." Gabriella had tears streaming down her cheeks, "Troy.." she whimpered, he looked at her, "Brie, everything is gonna be alright...do you trust me?" she nodded, "I trust you." Pete rolled his eyes, "I'm sick of these lovey dovey crap, I'm gonna take you into the living room and show you what a man feels like..your so small, so It can cause some damage.."

Gabriella shook her head, "Not..this time." she kicked him in the stomach, and he rolled over on the ground dropping the gun, Gabriella grabbed the gun and pointed it at him. he looked at her, "Gabriella, watch were your pointing that thing at, it's loaded." Gabriella smirked, "Shut the hell up, I'm a big girl now, no one tells me what the fuck to do!" she pulled the trigger, sending 15 shot towards his chest sending Pete to the ground. Gabriella bent over on Troy, "Troy.. are you ok?" she ripped her sleeve off and pressing it down on the wound in his stomach, "Baby, I'm fine, are you ok.." Gabriella had tears rolling down her cheeks, "we need to get you to the hospital.."

Troy grabbed her wrist gently, "no I'm fine-ow...okay I'm not.." Gabriella held on to him, but he slipped out of her fingers, "okay...I'm gonna call my friend Ryan.." Troy grabbed her wrist, "I meant it before-that I'd die for you." Gabriella felt tears well up in her eyes, she shook her head, planting the mother of all kisses on his lips, she pulled away after 3 seconds, "No goodbyes...Troy, no goodbye's yet. It's not time for goodbye." Troy smiled, "Brie, I'm bleeding with a bullet in my stomach-" she kissed him again, "Don't..." she mumbled against his lips, "I'm gonna call Ryan...he's gonna help me get you to the hospital." Troy nodded, running his hands through her hair, "it's not hurting so much anymore.."

Gabriella looked at him biting her lip, while she was still on the phone with Ryan. "Hello...it's Ryan Evans speaking." Gabriella sighed, "Ryan, I need your help.." Rylan giggled, "help with what?" Gabriella groaned, "I need your help getting a friend to the hospital.." Ryan nodded, "Ok" and he hung up. Gabriella sighed applying more pressure. "does that feel ok?" she asked him biting her lip.

Troy bit his lip, "Brie...it's not-it's not hurting so much." his vision blurred a bit, his shirt was soaked with blood. Gabriella grabbed his wrist, "Stay with me Troy...stay with me." she added more pressure, her hands getting more drenched with his blood. Ryan came in an hour and 30 minutes later; Troy was slipping in and out of conciousness. "Ryan, thank God! Help me get him to the car!" Ryan helped her carry Troy to the car, Ryan was driving, Gabriella was in the back with Troy's head in her lap. When they got to the hospital, it was chaos.

"Why are these people moving so snail slow?" Gabriella yelled, watching people walk to their cars in what seemed like super slow motion, Ryan rolled his eyes, "Gabs, you're in a hurry." a light groan, then Troy's half groggy half concsious voice, "you're in the parking lot..." Gabriella looked at her man, "Troy...please tell me your not going anywhere near the bright light?"

Troy chuckled, but it turned to a slight pained groan, "Brie...I'm fine-" "AH!" Ryan screamed, "no kissy goo-goo in this car...only for me and my boyfriend..." Troy slipped back into unconcsiousness, but Gabriella spoke to him anyway, "Ryan's openly gay..." Ryan giggled, "PROUD OF IT BABE!" when they finally parked near the entrance, Gabriella and Ryan carried Troy to the front desk. "Nurse! Anybody!"

The nurse looked at her, "I'm sorry miss, but the doctor is really busy." Gabriella looked at Troy who was losing blood, "I don't fucking care! my boyfriend needs help! now give me a damn doctor!" Gabriella screamed. Ryan was kind of scared from her screaming. The nurse sighed, "we'll be back soon." Gabriella sighed helping Troy over to the seat, "you'll be ok Troy..I promise." she kissed his lips gently, and sighed laying her head on his chest.

The Doctor came out, and looked over at the young couple, "Miss?" Gabriella looked at him, "Doctor, you have to help my boyfriend...his been shot, and his losing alot of blood..please..please help him." Gabriella begged, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I can do what I can Gabriella.." The doctor Took Troy back and Gabriella had to wait back in the waiting room, praying, hoping that he was ok.


	5. Chapter 5

Hours Grew longer, Gabriella had fallen asleep in the waiting room, and The doctor came out and shook her. she opened her eyes and looked up at him, he smiled, "Hey, his awake." Gabriella stood up, "Can..I see him?" The Doctor nodded, "follow me." Gabriella nodded walking behind him and going into Troy's room, his eyes were open, and he was weak, but she was just glad he was ok. Gabriella had tears rolling down her cheeks, "Troy..I'm so glad your ok." she hugged him, and layed in the bed beside him. Troy smiled, "Baby, I'm fine..I'm just glad your ok.." she sniffled, "I was so afraid I was gonna lose you.." Troy shook his head, "Never Brie..Never..you will never lose me.."Gabriella sniffled, "I love you Troy so much.. and I'm glad your the father of my baby."

Troy's eyes widned, "Your- Your pregnant?" Gabriella nodded, "yep." Troy smiled holding her close, "This is so great.." he kissed her nose, "I love you." he murmured. she smiled, "I love you too." she pecked his lips back, "But I uhh I want to meet your parents...is that ok? we can both walk back to New Mexico together."

Troy smiled, "I think they'll love you..." Gabriella giggled, the doctor cleared his throat, "Miss Montez, he needs to rest before any lengthy amount of walking can take place." Gabriella smiled, "Don't worry doctor"-she looked at Troy with nothing but undying love; she gave him an eskimo kiss-"I'll make sure he gets all the rest he needs before the trip."

Troy smiled and kissed her lips, Gabriella smiled. The doctor looked at the two young love birds. "Now, Mister Bolton, you will be in here for about a week." Troy groaned running his hand down his face. The doctor crossed his hands over his stomach with his clipboard in hand, "It will take a week to heal..feel better." and with that he left the room. Gabriella smiled, "I guess I should leave and give you some rest.."

Troy peeked through his fingers, smirking, "hey..." he said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him, "I'll only be able to rest if your in here resting with me." Gabriella giggled, "I'd love that...but Ryan is still in the waiting room; and like his sister, he's a drama-drag queen, so I have to tell him that you'll live." Troy chuckled, kissing her lips; "I Just want to hold you baby Brie." she kissed his lips, "I'll be back in 2 seconds-" "Not fast enough." she giggled, giving him another eskimo kiss, "you'll live"-she took his hand and rested it on her belly-"you have an incentive to live."

Troy smiled cupping her cheek and kissing her lips, "I can't wait for the baby to get here." she smiled softly, "I know..me either." she kissed his lips once more, and slipped out of his hand and going out the door to tell Ryan.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

A Week later, Troy and Gabriella were back at home, and Gabriella was packing her things, cause her and Troy had a long trip to New Mexico. Troy walked in, with his suitcase, "Brie, are you sure you wanna walk? you do have a car?" he wrapped his arms around her waist. she giggled, "well, we can drive to the airport to get their faster." she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing her lips, "I mean...I do want to meet your family as soon as possible.." Troy smiled, "Me too, I haven't seen them in forever." she smiled, "So what was it you told them you were coming to Lousiana for?" she asked leaning against the bottom of the bed.

Troy's expression turned grim, he drew in a deep breath, "uh...they don't exactly-" Gabriella looked at him, "they don't know that you left?" he shook his head, "they knew I needed money and they were expecting me to move-" Gabriella interrupted him, "Troy you should've told them, their your parents." Troy sighed, "my parents don't exactly pay attention." Gabriella tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean?" Troy sighed, "my mom lives...she lives in a sanitorium because she is a paranoid schizophrenic and my dad...he's a drunken lawyer who rarely visits." Gabriella bit her lip, "sounds like your trying to change my mind..." Troy sighed, shaking his head, "no...I love my parents, with all my heart I do, it's just...they aren't themselves most of the time. I still want to see them."

Gabriella bit her lip, "well..I love you... very much.." she pecked his lips, "And I wanna be there for you, no matter what, but I do want to meet them..I want to meet the parents who brought you into this world." Troy smiled cupping her cheeks, "And I wish I could say the same about you, I'm sure your parents would be so proud of you Brie..I'm proud of you." he kissed her lips, "Troy I love you.." he smiled back, "I love you too." she smiled, "We should get going..our flight leaves in an hour."

Troy smiled, "yeah, we should head out." Gabriella nodded and he took her hand, and their suitcases and put them into the car and took off to New Mexico.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

When they arrived, Troy was driving, and Gabriella was in the passenger seat as they pulled up into a nice looking house. Gabriella looked at it amazed, "You live here?" he smiled and chuckled, "Born and raised." he slipped out of the car, and taking her hand as she got out on the other side. "Troy, are you nervous? about them meeting me? I"m nervous, what if they don't like me?"

Troy smiled, "Hey, they'll love you..." he took her hand in his, squeezing it gently, "no bullet gets to you." Gabriella winced, "please don't say that..." Troy chuckled, kissing the back of her hand, "wish is my command fair lady." Gabriella giggled, "we should get seeing them." Troy nodded, "well my mom is...is at the clinic, my dad's home." Gabriella nodded, "well...can we still see your mom?"

Troy sighed, "we'll see." Gabriella looked at him, "Troy-" "We'll see Gabriella." she sighed but nodded, as he grabbed her hand leading them inside. he looked around, "Dad?" he said. his dad looked over at him as he was cooking dinner. "Troy? where the hell have you been? do you know how worried your sisters and I and your mother were!" Gabriella stood back, to let the son and father talk. Troy sighed, "I was away, you know, trying to get money...but that's not the point, I'm back, and I brought someone for you to meet..Dad.." he grabbed Gabriella's hand, "This Is Gabriella..The love of my life." Gabriella smiled, and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you Mr. Bolton." Jack smiled grabbing her hand, "You Too Gabriella.. so how did you two meet?" he said taking a seat.

Gabriella smiled, "uh...well I was driving and just saw him walking along the road. Asked him for a ride-your son...uh is kind of rough around the edges." Jack scratched his neck, "Yeah well...he got that from me." Troy chuckled nervously, "uh...dad, where's Alexis and Maree?" Jack looked at his son, "Maree is at Sign Language classes and Alexis is at dance practice." Troy nodded, turning to Gabriella, "Maree likes ASL, she's obsessed with it...Alexis is a dancer-the only one in the family."

Gabriella nodded, "I used to love dancing when I was little." Troy smiled pulling her close, "Maybe you can show me some moves." he waggled his eyebrows, and she giggled. Then Jack chuckled and thought, _Yeah, They've already slept together. "_why don't you two take a seat." Gabriella and Troy both nodded, and took a seat. Troy held onto Gabriella's hand, ".." Gabriella started. Troy smiled at her, "she's a little nervous.." Jack chuckled, "No need to be nervous Gabriella..were all family here." Gabriella smiled softly, "Thank you." Jack smiled, "So, have you two had sex yet?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee.

Troy chuckled, "ah, uhm..." quick! Change of subject, pick something anything! "Gabriella wants to meet mom." mental facepalm. Jack's smile all but turned grim when it disappeared; his face was blank, he turned to Gabriella, "uh...well she's at the clinic"-his eyes shifted to Troy when he had said 'the clinic'-"she uh...she has been for 4 years now." Gabriella cleared her throat, "Troy told me about the clinic." Jack nodded, "well, I'm sure she's up for visitors"-again he looked at Troy-"she hardly gets them anyway." it was like with him saying 'them' it was like saying 'him.' Gabriella stored it away for furthing pushing but, Jack blamed Troy for something...what though?

Gabriella held onto Troy's hand, "Can we go see your mom now." Troy sighed, but nodded, "sure Brie.. but only for a few minutes.." Gabriella nodded, and looked at Troy's Father, and held out her hand, "It was nice meeting you Mr Bolton..I hope we can all do something together.." Jack shook her hand, "As Do I Gabriella, there's a carnival tomorrow, why won't you and Troy stop by..you can meet Maree and Alexis.. they would be so happy to see that Troy has a Girlfriend."

Gabriella giggled, "We'll be sure to come.." she smiled turning to walk out the door, Troy was about to walk behind her until his father grabbed his shoulder, "I like her, she's a keeper.. don't screw it up.."

Troy scowled, "why would I screw this up?" Jack shook his head, "just...don't let her go"-he smiled-"your mother's gonna like her." Troy smiled back, looking towards Gabriella who was getting into the car, "Well...I don't plan on letting her go. Ever." Jack smiled, "go see your mother, and...your sisters should be back in three hours."

Troy nodded going over to were Gabriella was and she smiled at him, "what were you and your dad talking about?" she wrapped her arms arond his neck, he held her close by her waist, kissing her. he looked into her eyes, "Nothing Beautiful." he kissed her forhead getting into the car.


	6. Chapter 6

When they pulled up to the rehab place where they held her mother. Troy held Gabriella's hand tightly, walking inside. "Stay close to me." he whispered. Gabriella nodded, holding onto his hand. as they reached the front desk, Troy took a deep breath, "Lucille Bolton.." The lady smiled softly and gave him the room number. As Gabriella held onto his hand and followed him into the rooms, she couldn't help but felt Troy was nervous. "Troy, you ok?" he looked at her, "I'm fine Brie.." she sighed, but let it go. as they reached Lucille's room, they walked inside to find a woman in her mid-40's, and she was on the bed, staring at the TV. "Hey uhh mom." Lucille looked at Troy from The TV, and she gasped, "My baby boy..come here." she held out her arms to him.

He hugged her, "I missed you too," Lucille patted his back, her eyes went to Gabriella; she pulled away with a sly smile, "Whose this?" Troy smiled, grabbing Gabriella's hand, "Hey...mom, this is Gabriella...the one who stole my heart." Lucille smiled, grabbing both of the brunettes wrists, "it's lovely to meet you, a mother knows when her baby boy is going to meet someone! You are so pretty!" Gabriella giggled, turning to Troy, "I love her Troy." Troy chuckled, "yeah that's my mom for you.." Lucille looked at the both of them, "how'd you meet? When'd you meet? Are you sleeping together?"

Gabriella blushed. Troy chuckled, clearing his throat, "Uhh yeah we are mom.." Gabriella smiled at Troy, "Actually, were having a baby." Lucille smiled, "I'm going to be a Grandma." Gabriella smiled, "Yep.. we wanted to let everyone know at the same time, but I love you already, so why not." Lucille laughed, and looked at the flowers that were in Gabriella's arms. "what are those for?" Gabriella smiled, giving them to her, "There for you..." Troy wrapped his arm around her waist, "Gabriella picked them out.." Lucille smiled at them, "They're beautiful.. thank you Gabriella." Gabriella smiled, "It's my pleasure.." Lucille smiled, "So..are you two gonna get married?"

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, "Yes"- "no." they said at the same time, they looked at each other again, Lucille tilted her head; "which one is it?" Gabriella opened her mouth to speak, to say yes, but Troy beat her to it. "We don't really plan on getting married...just haven't thought about it." Gabriella's thought about it, ever since she found out she was pregnant with Troy's baby, she's thought about it. She chewed her bottom lip; "Uhm...Troy can-can I speak to you...privately."

Troy looked at her, "yeah sure...be right back er, mom." Lucille nodded, smelling the flowers as she went to sit in the chair that was by the window. Gabriella was outside the door, tapping her foot impatiently with her arms crossed. By the time Troy opened his mouth to speak, "Haven't thought about marriage?" Gabriella yelled, she hit his head, "How did you plan on raising this baby? Going between houses or something?" she hit him again. "Brie calm down, okay"-he caught her wrist-"and don't hit me again."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "Why don't you wanna marry me?" he sighed, "It's not that I don't want too..There's just.. alot to think about before marriage.." she crossed her arms again, "Like what Troy!" she yelled. Troy grabbed her wrist, "Like maybe how were gonna raise our baby, I think the baby is more important then getting married Gabriella." she pulled away from him, "You don't think I know that Bolton! That's why I want to get married! and because I love you. if were married, the baby can have your last name.."

"Baby, as much as I love that-" "then marry me!" Troy sighed, "look can we not do this now?-" slap! Troy's head snapped to the side, his face burned, Gabriella crossed her arms, "if we aren't going to talk about it, then...we aren't talking about it at all." she turned on her heel and went out the door; but being she's never been to New Mexico in her life, she only got as far as the car. Troy sighed, walking back into his mother's room only to tell her that they were leaving earlier than expected and their visit had to be cut short.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

The car ride was silent, save for Gym Class Heroes playing Stereo Hearts on the radio, "Brie...come on, we need to talk about what happened back there." Gabriella huffed, turning her head more towards the window and glared at things that passed them. Smiling cordially at the people.

As they arrived at the Bolton Residents, Gabriella instantly got out, and slammed the passenger seat shut. and ran quickly up the stairs to the house. Troy sighed leaning against the door. Gabriella walked in, and Jack looked at her, "Hey, is everything ok?" he stood up, Gabriella gave him a small smile, "Everything Is ok...Me and Troy just..got into a little arguement.." she bit her lip, Jack sighed, "I'm sorry.. his.. complicated." Gabriella nodded, "Yeah umm I'm gonna order pizza.. and I'll just stay in the guest room, could you let me know when pizza is here." jack smiled, "Will do, but your welcomed to have dinner with us." Gabriella bit her lips, "Thanks, but I just don't want to face Troy right now." she sighed running up the steps and closing the door to the guest room, She would return to Troy's Room later for her stuff.

She would return to Troy's Room later for her stuff. As Troy walked inside, he saw his dad, Jack looked at him, Troy sighed, "Where's Gabriella?" Jack sighed, "she upstairs in the guest room, and your not her favorite person right now, she won't even eat dinner with us, she ordered pizza."

Troy sighed, more like groaned, "Well I need to talk to-" Jack placed a hand on his shoulder, "Troy just give her time and space." Troy bit his lip, "but-" "BROTHER!" Troy looked at the 18 year old blonde haired, a little chunky, girl running at him. He smiled, "hey!" he caught her and spun her in a small circle, "how're you doing Maree?" she giggled, "I am..PERFECT!" she yelled, "I want to meet this girl! Alexis is out back on the swing-she had a bad day at dance classes." Troy raised his head to stare out the back door, he could see Alexis' back as she gently rocked backed and forth on the swing that they had since Troy was 13. He sighed, "I'll talk to her..."

Troy stuffed his hands in his pockets, going to the back yard, "Hey Lexie, Wanna talk?" She sighed, "Not really." he smiled sitting next to his sixteen year old sister. "We should always talk about things lexie." she sighed, "I really am not in the mood too." Troy sighed, "Well if you wanna talk about things later... you can always come see me, Maree, Dad, or Gabriella." Alexis's head popped up at the last name, "Gabriella? whose that?" Troy sighed, "she's the girl I'm inlove with, and I would introduce you to her, but she's giving me the silent treatment right now." Alexis giggled, "Your fault?" she smirked.

Troy laughed, "Yeah it may have been..." Alexis giggled, "well I hope she kicks your ass for what crap you caused." Troy feigned hurt, "that..oh Lexie, I'm wounded." she smiled, "hey there's a smile, now give your older brother a hug." Alexis stood from the swing, wrapping her arms around her brother's waist, "I missed you Troyboy." she said, using his old nickname for him. He chuckled, "you too Lexie-bear."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Later that Night After Dinner, Troy's Dad sat in the living room watching the game, while Alexis and Maree sat in their bedroom doing nails. Troy layed in his bed, thinking about Gabriella. then the Beautiful Brunette came into the room, and Troy sat up, "Brie... come on..please talk to me." she kept digging through their bag, trying to find some extra clothes. Troy sighed, "Brie.. say something please." he sat up from the bed, walking over to her, "I Miss that beautiful angelic voice of yours..please say something." Gabriella held his pack of condoms, and looked at him, throwing them at his chest, "You won't be needing those for awhile.." she muttered.

"Brie," he grabbed her elbow gently, pulling her towards him, "come on...talk to me," she tried to wriggle free but he kept a firm grip on her elbow. "I have nothing to talk-" "yes we do." she pulled loose, "see you at the carnival Bolton." she turned on her heel; her arms full of her clothes as she marched to the guest room, Troy groaned, watching as she left, his eyes moved to his sisters; he smirked, "Lexie, Meister"-Maree sneered at her old nickname, she hated it and Troy always found an excuse to use it. Damn him-"go about your knitting, stay out of my business."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

The Next Day, Troy, Gabriella and the whole Bolton Family were at the Carnival. Alexis and Gabriella were laughing and giggled, as Troy sighed with his hands in his pockets. "Gabi, come ride the ferris wheel with me" Alexis smiled. Gabriella nodded, "Alright." Troy watched Alexis and Gabriella take off towards the Ferris wheel, to wait for their turn. Jack looked at Troy, "She's still mad at you, I see."

Troy sighed, "yeah...she is." his eyes never left her even as her and Alexis got into their bench on the ferris wheel. Jack sighed, "curious here, what was the fight about anyway?" he didn't hear him, his eyes were on her and soon his feet were moving as their bench went up. Next thing he knew Troy was jumping onto the ferris wheel and sitting between Gabriella and Alexis.

"HEY!" Alexis yelled, but Troy only stared at Gabriella, who was staring at him wide eyed, "Brie..we are going to talk and you can't run from me here." Gabriella looked around, then she looked at Troy, she opened her mouth to speak but the ferris wheel operator yelled up to them after he stopped the ride, "Oi! No more than two people to a bench!" Troy looked down at him, "right sorry!" he saw the bar in front of him and grabbed it. Gabriella let out a small yell, Troy looked at her, "Gabriella...please, I'm sorry I upset you but I need you to talk to me." Gabriella shook her head, "no! Not now!" Troy sighed, "fine you leave me no choice," he took one hand off the bar so he was like a fish dangling from a hook. Gabriella and Alexis squealed, "Troy! Stop it!" Troy looked at her, "not until you agree with me on something-" Alexis crossed her arms, turning to Gabriella, "can I kick him?" Gabriella shook her head, "no I got this." she leaned forward, her hands going to Troy's belt buckle, pulling his pants down his legs revealing his blue plaid boxers. Troy looked at his pants and then back at Gabriella. His cheeks wanting to flame up with embarrassment as he knew there was sniggering. "Gabriella please ..."

Gabriella crossed her arms, "not so cocky now are you? Now get down!.." Troy smirked, "baby, you don't want me to get down at this moment, plus I need to tell you something but before...you need to tell me that you agree to what I'm gonna ask then I'll put my hand back on the bar." Gabriella chewed her inner cheek, "fine! Yes! I agree!" Troy smiled, he grabbed the bar again, drew in a puff of air as he yelled so everyone could hear him, "GABRIELLA MONTEZ! I LOVE YOU! I WANT YOU TO BE MINE AND MINE ONLY! I WANT TO RAISE THIS BABY WITH YOU! NOW...WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

Gabriella bit her lip, looking at Alexis who was smiling and nodding. Gabriella smiled leaning towards him, and whispered in his ear, "Yes my sex kitten." she smirked leaning back, Troy smirked back, "I love you?" she smiled, "I love you too..and I'm sorry, I hate it when we fight." Troy smiled leaning towards her, and she leaned down connecting their lips together in a slow passionate kiss. "Am I forgiven?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded, "Absolutely.."


	7. Chapter 7

As Gabriella made her way down the isle, Troy's Father, was walking beside her, and Troy was at the front. He smiled at her as she walked up to him. Jack smiled at her, pulling her vail behind her, and kissing her cheek gently. Jack hugged his son and whispered in his ear, "I"m proud of you son.." Troy smiled warmly at him, and took Gabriella by the hand, and he smiled, "Hey Beautiful." she blushed, "Hey.. are you nervous?" he smiled, "Nope..cause I know I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with you." Gabriella smiled, and they both turned to the preacher.

The Preacher smiled, and looked at Troy, "you wanted to make a speech." Troy nodded, Gabriella looked at him confused. Troy smiled holding her hands close to him, "Gabriella..When I first met you, I was a ass..was rude to you, didn't really care about you.. then you...treated me with respect, and was still good to me even though I was a total ass to you, and you didn't deserve that." Gabriella had tears in her eyes already, "When all that stuff you found out I was there for, I hated you found out that way, I never wanted to hurt you..and now I never will.. I love you so much.. I wanna spend every single moment of the rest of my life with you.. steal a kiss from your lips every day.. and you will always have my heart." Gabriella had tears rolling down her cheeks, she smiled, "I love you."

Troy smiled kissing her cheek, they both turned to the preacher. "Do you take Troy to be your husband?" Gabriella nodded not looking away from Troy's eyes. "I Do." she had tears rolling down her cheeks. Troy slipped the ring on her finger, smiling at her. The Preacher looked at Troy, who still had his attention on Gabriella. "Do You take Gabriella to be your wife?" Troy nodded instantly, "Yes I do." "You may kiss your bride." Troy pulled her close to him, kissing her passionately on the lips.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella was in the baby's room. The Walls of Light baby blue. They found out they were having a baby boy. they made a baby boy together. Troy walked in, as he was done fixing up the crib. Gabriella was holding the teddy bear. Troy wrapped his arms around her. "You thinking about the baby?" Gabriella nodded, "Yes..I want to see him soon.. why won't he just come already..his stubborn and I don't know where he gets it from." Troy smirked, "I know exactly where he gets it from." she smiled, "Me too..his bone headed Father."

Troy chuckled, grabbing her around the waist and kissing her sweetly, "Hey...that hurt Brie, you're just as stubborn as me." Gabriella giggled, "so our son is going to be twice as stubborn." Troy chuckled, kissing her lips sweetly once more, he mumbled against her lips, "I welcome the challenge, cause that's what we both ahead of us..." Gabriella giggled, "yeah well,"-she pulled away, twisting her fingers through his hair-"you've always been my good luck charm."

Gabriella was about to kiss his lips until her water broke. "Troy." he looked at her worriedly, "Brie..what's wrong baby?" she looked up at him, "M-My water..broke." his eyes widened, "Come on, I'll get you to the hospital." he helped her down the stairs, and out the door and into the car. Gabriella looked at him as he drove to the hospital, "You have to call your Mom, Dad, and sisters.. and tell them the baby is on the way." Troy nodded, "I Will baby, once we get there."

Gabriella sat in the deliever room. Troy had on a doctor's mask, and gown as Gabriella was giving birth to their little creation. "Come On Brie..push!" Gabriella kept pushing, and pushing. she looked up at Troy with tears in her eyes, "I..I can't...It flippin hurts" Troy kissed her forhead, "come on baby, do it.. do it for the baby." Gabriella nodded giving on last big push, and soon There son was born. Gabriella leaned her head back on the pillow. after they cleaned the baby off, and stiched her back up, cause she was torn down there. they gave her the bundle of joy, wrapped in a blue blanket.

Gabriella smiled at her son, "Hey baby, I'm your mommy..and this.." she pointed at Troy who leaned over her shoulder, "Is Daddy.." Gabriella looked at him, "we need to name him." Troy looked at her, smiling, Gabriella looked at him, "You name him?" she gave him the baby boy. he looked at her, carefully taking him from her arms, "You sure brie?" she nodded, Troy looked at his son, and smiled, "Brennan Alexander Bolton." Gabriella smiled, "I love that name...Brennan..he looks like you Troy."

Troy chuckled, looking at the sleeping baby boy, "yeah...but he's gonna be like you. Caring...and nice." Gabriella smiled, but her smile distorted into a stretched out yawn. Troy chuckled, "Hey I'll take him...you get some rest okay?" Gabriella nodded sleepily, "I love you...Troy and Brennan."

Troy smiled pecking her lips, "You get some sleep..my good luck charm." she smiled, "I love you." he smiled, "I love you too...so much.. thanks for picking me up that day." she smiled about to close her eyes, "Hey, I need my good luck charm with me."

**Last Chapter :(  
>half Was inspired by The Lucky One:D<br>Check out our new story that will be up soon, "Give Love A Chance" Should be very interesting.**

**Please Review :D**


End file.
